


Death's Conquest

by markaleen



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: A short poem written in Elisabeth's POV about her relationship with Death. (Written in 2016)





	Death's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Elisabeth. I hope to write a proper story at some point. For now, I thought a poem was fitting.

I hear Death whisper my name  
Whenever I am feeling low.

Enticing me with his gentle touch  
Declaring my freedom only lies with him.

I feel myself start to give in  
Until I see his victorious smirk.

That is when I turn my back  
And flee in the opposite direction.

He does not tire  
For I am his greatest conquest.

His shadow moves with my own  
When he bores of watching from afar.

It is only when I call for him  
He ever leaves me alone.


End file.
